Burning Desires
by DragonsnPrincesses
Summary: He desires for her, but she desires his love and attention
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Heavy drops pound on her roof. Lucy could hear the deafening sound of it. The way the lightning strikes louder as the seconds pass, the way the quiet splash from outside makes Lucy shivers.

She buried herself inside the thick warm blankets and yet, coldness clung onto her body and heart.

She knew it was a bad decision; to lock herself out, to wait for her friends to seek her presence. But no, they're too busy to remember their precious Celestial Spirit mage. Too busy because of Lisanna's Welcome Party.

Lucy knew it was wrong it feel like this, to be envious of her own friend. But, she's not sure if they're still her friend. For the past three days, everyone avoided her like a plague.

Lucy bit her lip, harder that it drew some blood. She winced, they never forget her. After all they're friends, right?

But when these three days passed, Lucy had enough. She wants her friends back so; she locked herself in her room waiting patiently for her friends. But she knew to herself, she was waiting for nothing.

How _idiotic. _How _unLucy._

Lucy sniffled. NO, she want cry. Cry is a sign of weakness and defeat, and right now she can't lose. She won't lose to… them! Lucy doesn't know who she's fighting with or who the enemy is. The only thing she knew was she wanted her friends back.

'_You're just like Lisanna'_

Those words echoed inside her head. Cana had told her that. But she can't help but feel like a replacement.

A replacement for Lisanna

She knew Cana didn't mean it like that. But that is the way her guild mates doing to her right now. Lucy was hurting.

She tried to stand up, but found her foot tangled to her blankets. She wanted to be close to the fireplace. To feel the warmth of her friend, Natsu. With the warmth of fire, she could feel the welcoming presence of her best friend; Natsu Dragneel.

But it feels like they're no longer friends. She was forgotten by her best friend-slash-partner. And it hurts

It _damn _hurts

Lucy was betrayed. She never saw Natsu as a liar or a deceiving backstabbing bastard. He wasn't like that; he was sweet and caring good friend of hers. He was there whenever she needed him. Natsu may complain but he never leaved her.

Despite of her constant complains about personal space, Natsu was close to her. Closer than her mother.

And Lucy feels like an idiot to let him in like that.

To forget her, to replace her

Lucy knew she was exaggerating. But Lucy never broke any promise. She was that kind of girl, and so is Natsu. Natsu promised her to never leave her side. To be friend forever

But, how long is forever?

How long wills their friendship will last?

Two years or now?

Lucy already knew that answer, 'When Lisanna comes back' and she is. Lucy was alone again. She no longer has her family; her parents were dead.

"Natsu," The quiet mumble of Lucy echoed throughout the room. It was frustrating. Frustrating to feel forgotten by someone you loved and cared about.

Maybe—just maybe, this is just a dream. A horrible dream she couldn't woke up to. And maybe, if she sleep it in, she would wake up to her real word and found Natsu sleeping by her said as she pretends to be angry at him for sneaking and sleeping in her bed without her permission, again.

Lucy smiled. Those were the times of happiness. She wanted them back, she wanted to feel blissful and whole again. She wanted to feel Natsu's warmth and his laugh, so full of life.

She wanted to be alive again.

A tear slip out of her eyes lids. Lucy tried to blink them back.

_Just sleep, Lucy. You need some sleep._

And so, Lucy slept the whole night. She dreamt of darkness and the haunting onyx eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Desires

Chapter Two:

Two days has passed and yet, Lucy was still a coward to bid goodbyes to her closest friends. She doesn't have the heart to watch their eyes watered, and heart to be broken.

Lucy stared at Natsu, who was busy laughing his ass off. She was yearning for his attention for the past two days. "Natsu..."

Lucy forgot that he's senses were heightened. Natsu threw a glance over his blonde partner. Lucy looked devastated, and he doesn't know why.

He wanted to go there, she was lonely. Not even Levy was there. But he forced himself to stay, remembering his long-lost friend, Lisanna.

Lucy...

Lucy watched the clock ticked quietly. Even with the noise, she could still hear the ticks and tocks of the said clock. It was soft yet firm.

Time changes everything

Lucy frowned. She read that line once. At first, she didn't believe it, because she believed that her friendship with her mates will never change.

But how wrong she is.

Lucy was wrong, she's always wrong about friendships and about everything. She was wrong about Natsu. He never really cares about her.

Tears started to pool her eyes but she just blinked them away. He's not worth it. He's not. He never will.

Lucy wants to hate him, but she can't. Lucy loves Natsu with all her heart. Her lips quiver. But he doesn't love her back.

And yet, she was wrong, again.

Natsu stared at his precious partner. Despite of the loud laughs around him, he wanted to hear her laugh, to see her smile. He wanted her.

He yearned for her warmth he knew she could only possess. "Natsu?" He snapped from his gaze, he grinned at the albino-haired girl beside him. He missed his friend, deeply but she's not what he wants.

He wants a certain blonde, Celestial Spirit mage. Natsu never cared about her physical looks; Lucy was still beautiful in his eyes without those silly paints on her face.

"So Natsu, what do you say?" Erza looked at him with great interest. What were they talking again? Ah, a mission. "Uh, sure!"

"It's settles then! Gray, Lisanna, Happy, you and me!" Erza chirped. I looked at her, confused. "What about Lucy?" I asked, they can't forget about her.

"Lucy? The job is too dangerous. We don't want her to hurt." Erza said, looking towards the said mage. I can't help but agree with her. I won't let Lucy come with us when it's too dangerous.

"You're right..." Yet, I can't help but to feel something will go wrong.

Darkness surround the sky as the moon came up above us.

Lucy bit her lower lips, chewing it as it turns red. She was nervous, that's a fact.

She's not even sure if she'll bid her goodbyes.

Lucy watched as Natsu stood up. Heaving a sigh, Lucy chanted her encouragements inside her head. Standing up on her own, Lucy followed her partner.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard her quiet well, relief and a pleasant feeling came over him. "Lu—"

"Natsu!" The two mage turned their heads towards the bubbly voice of Lisanna, who was frantically waving her head over Natsu. "Come here, quick! Let's talk about the mission."

Mission? Lucy looked at Natsu with full confusion. They never said a word about this mission.

Wait...

Is she even going? Lucy lowered her gaze down to the floor. It's no lie that Lucy was hurt. And it's not a lie they're replacing her.

"L-Lucy, abou—"

"Don't worry, Natsu!" She quickly cut him. How could Lucy say her goodbyes when her tears were so near to spill? "I'm just saying my good night, I'm heading home!" She said, thanking Mavis that her voice didn't quiver. Natsu slowly nodded, he could smell something different about her.

Something's saddening her.

"Good night, Natsu" she tried to widen her smile, but she only manages a small grin. "Don't forget to tell everyone I'm head home, 'Kay?"

She tried to sound so bossy, like she always sounded. But it came weak, so weak that Natsu was already having his doubts

Yet, he just nods.

"'Night, Luce"

He wanted to say more, unknown force was pulling him to say than that. To tell her she was more than she thinks.

But he remains silent.

Something he knew he will regret.

Natsu watched her beautiful golden hair swayed to the wind; a color he couldn't get out of his head. He wanted to warp his arms around her small waist, feel her soft skin touch his. He wanted to gaze into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Goodbye, Natsu"

It was loud at the guild; Lucy could hear them at closed doors. She was supposed to meet Makarov at the train station three minutes ago, but she couldn't help to look at her home one last time.

'I'll miss this.'

Sniffing, she turned away from her home. Deciding it was time to go.

After turning in a corner, Natsu and his team burst out of the huge doors of Fairy Tail. Laughing merrily, they were headed to the Strauss' house to relax for half of hour.

Lucy heard them very well, but has no guts to look back. But, she was silently praying they will see hear. Maybe, just maybe, they'll know what's going on.

She waited, as she walked. Seconds passed, she lowered her head. How can they notice her when they have Lisanna?

Lucy aborted the train with Makarov. She didn't know where they'll be going, or who she's going to meet. Makarov kept silent, sitting next to the young woman beside him. He never knows his children did that to their mate.

He mentally shook his head in disappointment. He was never had been disappointed by his guild, never. He always thinks his guild was perfect, but he talks too soon.

Glancing over the girl, he can't help but pity her. For little time, Lucy has been a daughter for him. He welcomed her with open arms. They welcomed her.

Going back to the windows. Makarov tried to admire the view, but a nagging feeling of slight anger kept bothering him.

They don't know what will hit them.

The train ride was uneventful. The two stopped at a small quiet town. Lucy took her surroundings, yet her bells didn't rung. She wanted to ask Makarov but she was intimated by his serious face and silence.

They kept walking towards the mountain. Lucy was scared, that's a fact but she has to trust her master.

And she did.

After three hours, Lucy found herself surrounded by tons of trees. She knew they were in the deepest part of the dark forest, and it looks like Makarov knew it too.

"M-Master, where are we going?" Lucy silently cursed, as she stumbled over the words. She cleared her throat. Makarov glanced at her then closed his eyes. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

Lucy blinked. A friend? In a forest? She knew that her guild master was a rare one and his friends too. They're quite the different bunch, if she could tell. But, living in a forest—the darkest forest she ever seen— was lonely. It was lonely enough to be surrounded by your friends but ignored you. And this person can handle isolation with no humans just the sounds of mother natures and her children.

"Don't worry, child" Makarov opened his eyes. He could feel the uneasiness of his child. "She won't bite like a wolf."

She'll just burn you like a Phoenix.

Makarov didn't say anything else. Of he did, Lucy will run like a madwoman. And he did not want that.

Hours passed, and they still kept walking. Out of boredom, Lucy looked up and counted the stars, "210, 211..."

"We're here, Lucy."

Lucy lowered her eyes and found a mansion. It was homey and stiff at the same time. The mansion was made of red bricks, the oak front door and windows were craved into perfection. Even in the distance, you could see its perfection.

Lucy gaped at the house. She never imagines such house stood in a dark forest. She mentally shook her head. It was stupid of her to think of a mage living in an ordinary life.

Makarov started to walk towards the cottage, Lucy hot in his trails.

As they got closer, Lucy narrowed her eyes over the lighted window in the upper floor of the large cottage. An old woman standing near the window, but even in the dark she was still visible. Even the strict was visible at her eyes, with a taste of gentle and familiarity. Makarov knocked, the shadow of the woman was gone. Loud clanks of the lock were heard as the door slowly opened.

Lucy first notice the old woman's white hair, tightly secured in a bun. Her clothes was simple; a white dress. Lucy tried to find jewels, but the only thing she found was a red gem hanging on her neck.

The gem reminded her fire.

"Ara, Makarov?" Her lips curled up in a smile. Age linings were visible on her face. "It's good to see a friend of mine after long, long years"

"Yes, it's been years, Thea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another update!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Meeting the old woman was unexpected. But it was one of the best thing happened to Lucy. Thea was a giddy, yet serious old woman. She's younger than Makarov of five years but still, the two seems like good friends. But Lucy also noticed the strange glint of her eyes.

Her eyes were amazing; a color of iron. It wasn't dull like a normal gray, but it has something special in it. Lucy inspects her eyes, as the old woman laughed at Makarov's joke. It wasn't gray, it was silver. Her eyes were beautiful; the shade of its silver was one of a kind. She never had seen such beauty.

But what surprise her most was a blazing fire of a legendary creature; a Phoenix. Eyes filled with surprise, Lucy started to coughed. She never saw a Phoenix in her life —but if books count, yes. Anybody in this generation never saw a Phoenix in their lives. The Phoenix's flames were different from a dragon's, the warmth it's possess and its power.

She never noticed the mirrored look of Thea's. Lucy didn't understood why the old woman's surprise, only she knew was she saw a Phoenix in a human's eyes.

"You saw it, don't you?" Lucy snapped through her gaze, and looked confusingly at the woman in front of her. "What?" Thea narrowed her eyes, Lucy once again saw the Phoenix. "I know you saw it, Lucy" Lucy cringed at the rasped voice of the woman.

"I-I..." She flushed, she could feel Thea's gaze slicing her soul in half. "Yes!" She blurted out, "I saw it!" She doesn't know what this 'it' is but for some reasons, she knew what Thea is talking about. Lucy lowered her gaze, already noticing that Thea was now standing on her foot.

"That's why I'm here, Thea" Makarov finally cleared his throat, to catch the both attentions. "I'm here for the Guardian."

_Guardian_?

Thea nodded, her silver eyes glued on Lucy. She trembled beneath her gaze. Even though Thea was a soft old woman Lucy knew the woman was intimidating.

Everyone in Master's leagues is intimidating, she dryly thought to herself. The two elders stood up to find some privacy along the empty rooms of Thea's cottage. Biting her lips, Lucy still didn't know why she's here. Or what's her true mission.

After finding a cycle of breathing, Lucy stood and looks around the parlor. The room contained elegant stuffs; like in the Heartfilia's mansion. But the furniture and paintings were antique. Lucy slowly traced the painting of woman surrounded with red flames. The woman's silver eyes sparkled with mischief and love, her face was a true beauty even with enormous flames surrounding her, she seems at peace and so is the fire.

"Fire won't hurt you, Lucy," She gasped, quickly taking her hand back and spinning around to found Thea. Her gaze was fixed on the painting, "They won't if you don't play with them." She smiled, her gaze never leaving the woman in the canvas.

"I-I..."

"It's the same with love," Her eyes shifted, bringing it to Lucy. She lowered hers, too scared to look into her. "When you're too carefree to care that someday you will burn," She shook her head, disapproval and regret in her eyes. "Then, you yourself will burn." Lucy doesn't know what to say, she was speechless at the elder's speech.

"About your mission," Thea started a bright smile on her face. "Please take a seat so we could discuss it."

"W-What about, Master?"

"Oh, I sent him home!"

Taken aback, she furrowed her brows looking so confuse as ever. Thea answered her silent question, "We won't need Makarov." Lucy blinked, "or anyone at matter!"

"It'll be just you and me" Lucy nodded slowly, taking a seat near her, which is at the far side of Thea. "Lucy, this is no ordinary mission." She nodded again, "as matter of fact, this is no mission."

"This is a training of becoming a Guardian of Aviur, the God of fire." Thea's eyes were guarded but shown enough of her seriousness that left Lucy to shut up and listen to the old woman. "As a Guardian, we have—needed— to protect the kingdom of fire, the home of the Phoenixes. And to do it, Aviur bestowed us a power only he can have. A power to control fire." She raises her hand, the fire on the candle raise with her hand, emphasizing her words. "There are a lot of Fire mages, but our magic is different! We can summon our true spirits, the Phoenix."

"Is that what I saw?"

Thea nodded, "Yes, the true spirits of a Guardian. Theories said that our souls were different, they're the souls of a dead Phoenix wanting to guard and protect their home and family that's why we're created. And I too saw something in your eyes."

Thea stood, gesturing her hand so Lucy could take it, and she did. "Come, child. I'll take you to your room."

* * *

After touring Lucy in the large cottage, Thea instructed that their lesson will start tomorrow morning and that she need a lot of rest to prepare.

"Good night, Lucy." With a quick nod, Thea closed the door with a small thud. Making sure that Thea was long gone, Lucy flopped down on to her bed; it was soft and fluffy, different from her bed back home.

Home...

After today and the events turning up, Lucy still wondered how the guild was doing. Wondering if they still held a party with over flowing booze in their mugs, loud music of Mira's and laughter. She missed the guild.

She missed her family.

A muffled chuckled escaped her lips, it's just been a day, and you already miss them? She said to herself. Damn, Lucy! Don't cry.

With the empty space around her, her tears were threatening to spill but she refused. Lucy was tired. Tired of crying and caring.

_How can I call them family if they forgot about me? Hell! They won't even notice me that I'm gone_. She sniffed; it'll take them years to found out about her.

She was a crybaby. Even just small matters, she cries. Not caring if she embarrassed herself in front of many. She just cries because she cares.

And she hates it.

It makes her feel weak and vulnerable. Like, a porcelain doll ready to break anytime, anywhere. And everyone knows it, that's why the team ganged up to protect her, because she's weak. Because she can't take care of herself.

_Well,_ she said bitterly, _after this damn training I'll show myself to them that I can take care of myself!_

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes, and forces herself to sleep.

_They won't know what'll hit 'em. _

* * *

The next day, Lucy was yanked out of the bed with a pair of wrinkly arms. Falling down the floor with a thud, Lucy opened her eyes to found Thea standing just beside her head smiling so brightly that it'll burn your eyes.

"Wake up, child," Thea clapped her hands, "our lessons starts in an hour." Lucy groaned, "What time is it?" Standing up in her knees, she rubbed her eyes taking all the sleep off.

"Five thirty!"

Lucy's brown eyes popped out, "Actually, were late thirty minutes, but oh well!" Thea smiled, but it quickly vanished. "You're not normally waking in five?" Lucy shook her head

"Oh," Thea's dead panned answer. "Well, things are changed now, Lucy dear! Tomorrow you'll wake up in five." She smiled brightly, gracefully gliding to the door. "Get ready!"

After breakfast, Lucy started her lesson with Thea. Starting with history.

"Yesterday, I told about our purpose, right?" Lucy nodded. "The kingdom of fire is not just any kingdom. It's a place where only Phoenixes, gods and goddess can come in. Only immortal beings."

"If Phoenixes are immortals, how can it be our soul?"

"The theory I told you was false. Being a Guardian was in our soul." She paused, "Take it as, _hybrids._" Lucy arched her brow. "Hybrids are crossed-breeds in animals, right? Well, we Guardians are hybrids. When Aviur made us, he done it with the same process as he done with his creatures, but in human forms"

Thea went over her desk; opening a jewelry box she opened it. She lifted a beautiful ruby in her hands, "This is a Fiery. A Fiery helps us tame our _souls._" handing the ruby to Lucy, she thrust the gem her hands. "Keep it."

"Thank you. So we're like, _werewolves_?" Lucy was confused, she read about werewolves. They were humans, but in only physical forms but inside they had the instincts of an animal; a wolf. As much as she wants to be strong, Lucy doesn't want to turn into a bird when the full moon came or anything like that. Thea chuckled, "We don't have to shift or turn" she waved her hand, the gestured told Lucy how silly her ideas are. "Sometimes, our _souls_ took control our body, mind and heart. You don't want a bird—a _legendary creature— _controlling you?" she asked with a teasing grin. Thea did not wait for any answer as she continued, "When the phoenix in our soul controlled us, we don't have any choice to give in or _die. _If only the phoenix has a dark heart."

"A dark heart? I thought phoenixes are good"

"Let me ask you a question, Lucy" Thea stared at her, a grim expression replacing her once teasing look. "Do every mages have a good heart?"

"Of course not—"

"Do you think your friends are good? Or has a pure heart? That they won't leave their so-called friends behind?"

"I-I, I'm not sure…" Lucy frowned. Her words strike her heart, like a thousand of arrows Sagittarius targeted her heart like it was his main enemy. In this situation, the old Lucy would say yes with no hesitation. Her friends were her life; her everything. After running away from her heiress life, she poured all her attention of being a mage and making her friends proud.

It seemed like, her works just circled around the drain like some dirty water no one wanted to drink. No one wanted to put their attentions to.

"Everyone's different. It's either if they're nice, or had bad intentions to you, you won't know. 'Till you see it yourself. There are times you needed to open your eyes and see the truth yourself and stop being so naïve." She paused, her silver eyes finding something in her own. "Or, you're just being ignorant to your surroundings."

"Ignorance is bliss" Thea hummed, agreeing of what Lucy had said. "Enough with the Phoenixes and our souls, let head on to the Kingdom"

"The Kingdom was made for the Phoenixes, right" Lucy nodded. "Its main purpose was to protect the Phoenix—"

"Why?"

Thea blinked, confused at the sudden interruption. "Why do the Phoenixes need protection, Thea?"

"The reason was not stated in the books "Lucy frowned. _Books?_ "You mean you just learned this stuff through books_?"_ Thea narrowed her eyes, "I do remember I have said nothing connecting of your accusations." She smiled. "But, you'll learn the truth anytime soon." _I hope_.

"Our god, Aviur was a powerful immortal. He controlled the volcanos, fire and war." Thea stand up, again. She walked towards the tall bookshelves, thrusting her hand up and reaching an old black-leather book. Flipping through the pages until she saw what's she's looking for, and shown it to Lucy. A man, with wild black-ebony hair and pair of burning red eyes stood close to a volcano erupting lavas and soldiers fought for freedom. The men and the volcano were surrounded by fire, an endless fire.

Lucy knew it was Aviur. He has a skeptical expression in his face, silently watching the war in front of him not bothering to stop it or the eruption of the volcano. "Aviur loves war and chaos. Many people thought he was the God of hatred, but no. He was one of the Gods and Goddesses made our livings easy."

"Around nine-hundred years ago, villagers believe if they sacrifice their resources to Aviur all the chaos and wars will cease, and so they did. Every full moon, in a red shrine of God of Fire, Vickers sacrifices their goods to Aviur, worshipping him in all ways they could think of. The blood-shed ceased, the Vickers thought they pleased the God, and so for hundreds of years, they've done it."

"It's not over yet, right, Thea?"

Thea nodded, she flipped a page in the book. "Unfortunately, the God of the knowledge, Alexander raged, because the villagers forgotten Him. Alexander was known as the High God." Thea paused, a frown in her face, "Alexander was a selfish god. He wants the attention of all the mortals and immortals like Him. He always thought he was the most powerful one, the best and the ruler of the world"

Thea continued, "So, full of spite, jealousy and rage, he punished Aviur by locking him in the Cage of Ice. Aviur was forever frozen, unmoving, alone in a cage of frozen earth." Thea closed her eyes in grief, "Is he... dead?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"No, just frozen." Thea answered. "But before he was locked by Alexander, he bestowed his powers to six mages; Cain the water mage, Boreas the wind mage, Avani the earth mage, Bedalia the fire mage and the twins; Aura and Ciarda. Those six guarded the kingdom, lived to protect the home from darkness of Alexander."

"Are those six our ancestors?"

"The book said no, but for my opinion, yes. Somehow they are our ancestors" Thea paused, "The Phoenix is our nature, Lucy. It's something to be proud of, not to be ashamed of. And our ancestors had done that. At the time of gods and goddesses, the Guardians parade themselves as the powerful ones. At the same time, they stayed humble of themselves."

"But one guardian was too ambitious. She dreamed more, when she received her power from Aviur"

"From Aviur? Then this person is one of the first six?" Lucy watched Thea nodded a frown on her face. "She was powerful, but not that much. She didn't let her Phoenix control her, but the Phoenix let her dark heart control her."

"If she has a dark heart, then why Aviur choses her?" Thea shrugged, "Sometimes you just want to go back and see history yourself" Lucy mumbled. It was frustrating to read history from books and listen it from historians. Lucy sometimes has doubts in books about history and wanted to see it herself. If only there's a magic that can bring you back in time to see everything, or better yet, _fix_ every mistakes.

Life would be much easier.

Thea smiled at the young woman before her. Lucy is a good child, she could see that well, a good child surrounded by unfair people. She was forgotten by her family, while the said family was busy mingling with their lost friend. No one can blame them, they just missed their friend. But they shouldn't do such thing to a pure girl.

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Tea?" Thea knew there's a lot more to teach her new pupil. Especially with a past like hers.

* * *

The day went well for the two women. For their first day, Thea kept discussing about the Guardians, Phoenixes and Aviur.

Deep down inside of Lucy's mind, there's a nagging feeling that there's something—deeper— about this. And it's no longer about her being a Guardian, but more than a Guardian.

"Tomorrow, your real training will start." Thea said, preparing their dinner. "So, rest okay?" Lucy nodded.

"Is it hard?" She blurted out, mentally smacking herself for an out-of-the-blue question. "I mean, being a Guardian... Is it hard?" Lucy repeated, biting her lower lip.

"It depends, but for me," Thea paused, pondering for a minute, "well, there are times that it's so easy but hard." She placed two plates filled with steaming hot rice and curry, "Easy because you can protect your love ones and hard, because you have to control your power." Lucy nodded, taking all Thea said and processing it in her head.

"You know Lucy, everyone is different." She said, with a fond smile. "Everyone has their weaknesses of their own _and _they'll keep hiding it from other's eye sight, but it's there."

"Like, transparent?" the two giggled. Lucy couldn't believe herself, she never really imagine herself comparing weakness to transparent. But it really does make sense, "Transparent is not that visible to the eyes, but if you look at it and observe it well, you could see it. Here for an example, a wall painted in transparent, you don't know your about to hit a wall but if you squint your eyes a little, maybe you'll see it and you'll avoid it in the future"

Mistakes can't be redone or be fixed by going back from the past, but to avoid of making it again in the future. No matter how violent or dark your past is, there's hope you can find in the future. Hope is not being to be reborn as a different person, but to wash all your sins and mistakes and start a new life as the same person but with different intentions.

You can't have a _repeat _in your life, but you can reminisce and laugh at yourself and at your stupidity, and maybe learn a lesson or two? Whoever made our world and us, they knew damn well how to make a crazy and complicated life like this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The transparent thing was made by me xD it first started as 'my love life is like transparent'... it do make sense in my mind,**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings, I tried to edit this in my own but I really do sucks in editing xD So sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it sooner or later.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows :)**

**PS: this isn't about phoenix-slayer thingy. I want to be creative, so the Guardians were made! :D and don't worry there will be a lot of surprises, and such!**

**-DnP**


End file.
